The Baku Playlist
by DarkSummerAngle13
Summary: This is the Baku playlist. This fic is basicly one shots based on my favorite songs. Starting our favorite couple RunoxDan I take requests. Bad summery I know but plz read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Talking To The Moon by: Bruno Mars.

** Okay so I am really sorry but today I can't update The Brawl for Love because I don't like how the chapter turned out so I am goin to rewrite it and hopefully it wil come out on wensday. Again Sorry. But back to this fic I wrote this a long time ago but finally was able to uploed this. This will be a side project I have based on songs. It going to be oneshots based on my fav songs. Any who hope u like this and pleace review.**

Chapter 1- Talking To The Moon by: Bruno Mars.

_I know you 're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

_I want you back_

_I want you back_

Dan. I know you're somewhere out there somewhere far away. Maybe another planet like New Vestria, Vestal, Nathia, or Gundalia proubably saving the wrold again. You have no idea how much I want you back again my side. You have no idead how much I want you back.

_My neighbors think_

_I'm crazy_

_But they don't understand_

_You're all I have_

_You're all I have_

As I walk the streets I hear the comments my neighbors say. They think I am crazy for not accepting the offers boy's give me. They dont underdstand me no one does except you. Dan. They don't understand I don't want to date fanboys whp only like me for my looks. Yeah never thought I say that but it is in fact the truth. At the age of 16 I martured both mentally and phycalliy. My hair no is lond and is somewhat wavey. I am not that same tomboy who use to loose her temper easily insted I just ignore. But back to my point they don't understand, you're all I have. Yeah you're all I have that is pure.

_At night when the stars_

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you 're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

At night when the stars light up my room I sit by myself on the bacony. Smelling the bittersweet air. When the moon is up I talk to it. Yeah talking to the moon trying to get to you. Yeah in hopes you're on the otherside talking to me to. I sound crazy I proubably am. But I am crazy, crazy about you Dan. You know that the moon reminds me of you're smile that is actually the reason I talk to it. Any way yeah in hopes you're on the otherside talin to me too.

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

Or am I a fool who sits alone. Waiting for a boy who proubably does not remeber me. Who proubably replaced me aready. But I guess I am a fool who sits alone talking to the moon.

_I'm feeling like I' m famous_

_The talk of the town_

_They say_

_I've gone mad_

_Yeah_

_I've gone mad __But they don't know_

_what I know_

_Cause when the_

_sun goes down_

_someone's talking back_

_Yeah_

_They're talking back_

I feel like I am famous the talk of the town. Everywhere I go there are always comments about me. Rumors spread quickly in this place. I feep like a celberty because everywhere I go there has to be a rumor about me. They say I've gone mad, yeah I've gone mad, but they don't know what I know. They don't know how many times you have risked you're life just to save the world. But I know that when the sun goes down someone talking back. Yeah there talking back. More spicificly you.

_At night when the stars_

_light up my room_

_I sit by myself_

_Talking to the Moon_

_Trying to get to You_

_In hopes you 're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

At night when the stars light up my room. When they are the only sorce of light I sit my myself talking to the moon. Yeah I have in hopes you're on the other side talking to me too. I hope that your on your way here. Or are siting where ever you are and taking to me too.

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_Ahh Ahh,_

_Ahh Ahh,_

_Do you ever hear me calling?_

_Cause every night_

_I'm talking to the moon_

_Still trying to get to you_

_In hopes you 're on_

_the other side_

_Talking to me too_

Or am I a fool. Who sits, alone talking to the moon. I guess I am. I am a fool who when ever sees the moon instunly thinks of you. Do you hear me calling out to you? Cause every night I am talking to the moon. No matter what I always talk to it. Always. I am talking to the moon still trying to get to you. In hopes you on the other side talking to me too.

_Or am I a fool_

_who sits alone_

_Talking to the moon_

_I know you 're somewhere out there_

_Somewhere far away_

Or am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon. I know you're somewhere out there somewhere far away. But I know that the moon will always keep me company and remind me of you. Yeah I know you're out there somewhere far away.

**So did you like it pleace review. If you want I take request just put it on ur review or pm me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. Any who pleace review. **

**Next chapter: Turn around by Bruno Mars. So be on the look out. See ya. Review I assept critusisum.**


	2. Chapter 2 Turn Around

Chapter 2- Turn Around By: Bruno Mars

**Hey everybody thanks to everyone who reviewed. Okay so when I heard this song I knew it fit perfectly with RunoxDan. So with out futher talking here is chapter 2 with Turn Around by Bruno Mars.**

Chapter 2- Turn Around By: Bruno Mars

_I, I, I don't know why, why_

_It seems like every other night you pick a fight, fight_

_And I know I do the same, be callin' you out your name,_

_This is not what lovers are suppose to do._

"Ugh why do you care!" I screamed at Runo. It seemed like we always fighted no matter what the sistuation was. I don't know why we were fighting this time. It seemd like you have been picking a fight every other night for the past couple of months. I know I do the same callin' you out of your name but This is not what are lovers supposed to do quite the oppisete actually.

_You tell me to go, I start walkin out_

_But we both know what we're all about_

_We fuss, fight, and scream_

_And it's all because of love_

_but you know both of we ain't ever giving up_

"Just go Dan!" You tell me to go. I sigh and I start walkin out. I think to myself. We both know what were about we fuss, fight and scream at each other but we both know that this is how our relationship works. Yeah and it's all because of love but you know both we ain't ever giving up. We been through much that our love is that strong. No we both ain't ever giving up not now not ever.

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Somethin tells me turn around_

_'Cause how could I ever leave_

_The only one that holds me down_

_'Cause I know we can work it out_

_Talk it out, stick it out oohh_

_Everytime I try to leave_

_I Find that we can figure it out_

_That's why I always turn around_

As I was about to leave something told me to turn around. Seems like everytime I try to leave somethin tells me turn around. My mind always tells me the real reason. The real reason being 'cause how could I ever leave the only one who holds me down. The only one who keeps in cheak my ego.

As I turn around I see something that makes my heart stop. Runo is in the verge of crying something I almost never see. She is always the one who put's on a brave face no matter what. I walk to her and hug her tightly.

"Dan how do you know we can keep this relationship going" She asked once she is done crying. I smile and say.

"Cause I know we can work it out, talk it out and stivk it out" She smiles and nods her aprovel. I smile back and lean in. When she kiss's back I feel warth inside me. Finally I brack the sileance.

"You know everytime I try to leave I always figure that we can figure it out. That actually the reason I always turn around." I say. She smiled shakes her head and kiss's me one more time.

_Baby, before you say, say,_

_Something you know you 'll take back later on today, day ._

_Sometimes you drive me crazy, but I love ya, babe_

_All I ask is that you' ll always appreciate me, ooohh._

"Baby before you say something you know you'll take back later on today just know that sometimes you drive me crazy sometimes insane" I waited for her reaction and she pouted. I love that about her. I continued.

"Just know that I love ya babe and all I ask is that you'll always appreciate me" I finshed she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I should be saying the same" she said. I smiled and hugged her close.

_You tell me to go, I start walkin out_

_But we both know what we're all about_

_We fuss, fight, and scream_

_And it's all because of love_

_but you know both of we ain't ever giving up_

It been a year since that day. We still fight over and over again but not as much as we did before. You still tell me to go I start walkin out, but we both know what were about. We fight, fuss and scream but it's all because of love but you know both we ain't ever giving up.

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Somethin' s tells me turn around_

_'Cause how could I ever leave_

_The only one that holds me down_

_'Cause I know we can work it out_

_Talk it out, stick it out oohh_

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Find that we can figure it out_

_ That's why I always turn around_

Today I am heading to Bayview town and I am devastated. I am at the air port and in just a few min I am going to leave. I look around and panic you are still not here just as I trying to leave something told me to turn around. And there you were.

Runo.

You looked out of breath. You looked like you were about to cry. I dropped by bags and ran to you. I hugged tou tight and took in your smell. Memorizing all the deatils of yoy face.

"I...thought...you left.."Said Runo in between sobs.

"How could I ever leave the only one who hold me down." I told her.

"How you think we can keep a long distance relationship going?" She asked me.

"Cause I know we can work it out stick it out" I told her tears forming in my eyes.

"You know everytime I try to leave I always figure we can figure things out" I say.

"Is that why you always turn around?" She askes.

"Yeah pretty much." She smiles and we share possibly our last kiss in a while.

_Ain't nobody that can love me, like you love me._

_That's why I always turn around for you, you you, youuu. You, you_

_you, youuu._

_Ain't nobody that can love me, like you love me._

_Thats why I always turn around. For you, you you, youuuu. You,_

_you yooou._

I thinl to myself while sit in the airplane seat. There ain't nobody that can love me, like you love me. That is why no matter how many fight we have I will always turn around for you. Ain't nobody that can love me like you love me. That is why I always turn around for you. Only you.

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Somethin' s tells me turn around_

_'Cause how could I ever leave_

_The only one that holds me down_

_'Cause I know we can work it out_

_Talk it out, stick it out oohh_

_Everytime I try to leave_

_Find that we can figure it out_

_That's why I always turn around_

*•6 Years Later •*

Everytime I try to leave for anywhere in the galexcy something tells me turn around and I do. Cause how could I leave the only one that holds me down. My wife and of course my two kids. Yet I know we can make it. Cause we work it out stick out. Everytime I try to leave I find out that we can work it out stick ot out that why I always turn around.

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter: Rockyblue DanxRuno, PussyCatMewMew, EpicLemon and Gloxinia thanks. I will be updateing this every weekand. Oh and Gloxinia I will write you're request ASAP it will be next.**


	3. Chapter 3 Before He Cheats

Chapter 3 - Before He Cheats.

**Thanks for all the reviews it means alot. Since I am in a writing mode I decided to post this today. This is dedicated to Gloxinia. Here is you're request hope you like it.**

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond_

_tramp,_

_and she's probably getting frisky..._

"What do you think Dan's doing right know." Asked Julie smiling.

"Right now he's proubably slow dancing with a bleached blode tramp, and she is probably getting fricky" I say bitterly.

I was mad no more then that. Ugh I hate Dan! How Dare He Cheat on ME! You wanna know how am I sure cheated on me. Well this is how it went.

*•FlashBack•*

I was walking on the streets of my home thinking to myself.

'What should I get Dan for our 4 year anivercery.' I thought to myself hummimg to myself my favorite song.

As I passed the streets I decided to take a break and rest. After all I been seaching for a perfect gift for Dan for our anivercery on all the stores. I sat in the fountin and remeberd all the fun times me and Dan had in this very place. I smiled Dan was the perfect boyfriend. Suddenly I frowend.

Something or somepeople where making a lot of noise. I searched everywhere for a clue to where it was. Finally I found the sorce.

'Behind the bushes ah ha. Wait what if I interput something...mmm proubably not I mean what is the worst that can ha-'

I stopped dead in my tracks as I peekes behind the bushes. There making out with a bleached blonde girl was my 4 year boyfriend Dan! I wanted to kill them. Suddenly anger over flowed me. As I was about to interped them I stopped.

'Runo don't they are not worth it.'

' But hey you're right not now this calls for Reveange. Runo's style.' I said to myself.

I quickly ran out of the park and headed stright to my home. I quickly went in to my bedroom there I was shoked to see Alice and Julie they saw my face and asked what happend I told them and they looked at me shoked at why I did not cronfroted him. I told them and they understood.

I scaned my wordrobe for possible things I could wear. Today I smelled reveafe and not just any kind of revange no this was Runo way for revange.

*•End Of FlashBack•*

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

_'cause she can't shoot whiskey. .._

"Right now he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot a wiskey" I continued. Putting on my outfit for revabge night.

Both Alice and Julie were finshed. Alice had a teal knee leath dress with back boots and a black leather jacket.

While Julie had a pick dress with again back boots and black leather jacket. I studied myself in the mirror. Oh today is definaly going to be intresting.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool- stick,_

_showing her how to shoot a combo..._

"Right now, he's proubably up vehind her with a pool stick, showing her how to shoot a combo." I said as we headed down the street to Dan's house we needed to make a few stops a long our final destination.

Some boys were eyeing us good. I had a Back short dress it was a v neck dress it was not too reveling and I liked it. After all we had to look good. I had a gray leather jacket with ankle leath boots. I sighed.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"And he don't know what were up to" Smiled Julie evily as we enterd Dan home.

We found his car out back and smircked this was going to get good.

"Look Dan favorite car...oh look what I did" I said inucently. I smirked as I dug up my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four weel drive, carved my name into his leather seats.

I thought to myself is this enough? No it not. I smirked as I continued my master piece.

I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires. I looked it up and sighed.

"Perfect don't ya think?" I asked the girls

"I'd say we are done don't you think Alice." Julie asked Alice.

"Yeah I think were done." Answerd Alice.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_

_white-trash version of Shania karaoke.._

"Hey Runo don't you think we went over bord?" Asked Alice. I shooke my head.

"Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." I said to them.

"Hey Runo what do you think Dan is doing **Right** now?" Asked Julie smrking.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karaoke." I answerd her.

_Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on_

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo ..._

"Right now she's proubably saying " I'm drunk and he's thinking that he's gonna get lucky...Right now he's proubably dabbing on 3 dollers worth of that bathroom polo" I finished.

I smiled to myself as I turend around and once more looked at my master piece.

_And he don't know..._

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats,_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

"And he dont know" Julie starts I finish for her.

"That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats, I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires..." I finished for her.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_'cause the next time that he cheats..._

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No.. .not on me_

"It's a shame things have to end like this..but hey maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." I started once again.

"I might've saved a littel trouble for the next girl" I say.

"Hey Runo and what the reason" Alice smirks.

"Cause the next time that he cheats you know it wont me no not me." I finish.

_'Cause I dug my key into the side of his_

_pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,_

_carved my name into his leather seats..._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,_

_slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

"He Dan what happend to you're car?" I heard the little bleached blond tramp ask Dan. I smirked.

"' This happend Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a hole in all 4 tires." I said they looked surpiced.

"Why the hell would you do that!" Asked me the tramp.

"Maybe he'll think before he cheats...oh in case you did not get the message" I said pointing my finger at my master piece.

"I don't date cheaters" I said.

"Well bye have a good time with your bleached blonde tramped" I told him waving good bye.

"Runo wait!" I heard Dan but I ignored him.

"Harsh much" Said Julie.

"Maybe he'll think before he cheats." We giggled and walked down the streets.

**So did you like it was it good or did it suck big time. Review. Oh if u have request make sure to let me know. ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4 I Just Can't Live A Lie

Chapter 4- I Just Can't Live A Lie.

**Okay here is another chapter for The Baku Playlist. First things first thanks to all the reviews it really means a lot. Second I would like to thank Gloxinia because if she had not made the request for the song Before He Cheats I would have not come across this song, so thanks so much. So any who now thats done here is Chapter 4 with I Just Can't Live A Lie.**

Chapter 4- I Just Can't Live A Lie

_Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you_

_And maybe turning my back would be that much easier_

I smell the summer breeze as I sit on the parks banch. This place brings so much memories. Most of them are the one's I treasure the most. They are the more simple sweet memories that I keep in my heart.

I frown at the reason why I am here. I came here hopeing that I could think. Think of what has happend resently. There is many peaceful events and once that are'nt so pleasent. I sigh and just sit silent a few moments oragnazing my thoughts.

I think of you. Dan. Lately we've been fighing a lot. Lately nothing I do seem's to please you. So what does? Tell me and I will try my best to meet your standerds, because I don't know what you want from me. It so hard to please you. I remeber and it's not the first time we argue about this.

I remeber when you pulled me out and told me I was not good enough to go to New Vestia with you to fight the vexsos. Of couse being me I wanted to prove you wrong and decided to find them myself and prove to you I am just as strong as you.

Of course Mira had to follow me and we ended up loseing. It was not Mira's fault we lost. No it was mine. When you found out I saw your look. That look that you have given me constinly lately. The look of disapointment.

It just so hard to please you anymore, and maybe turning my back would be that much eaiser but I don't really know if that what I really want to do. I sight and look at the sky.

_Cause hurtful words are all that we exchange_

_But I can't watch you walk away_

I look at the fluffy clouds who seem to turn gray and dull. Instunly I see images of our pasr fights lately. A tear roll's down my cheek my heart hurts cause hurtful words are all that we exchange latley, and you have no idea how it hurts me inside.

I ask my self contstinly if I can bear to see you walk away. No I cant watch you walk away. If it almost killed me to have you ditch me then I would surly die if you walked away.

I can take in all those hurful words in and pull myself up when I want but I just can't watch you walk away. I just can't it like seeing me die.

_Can I forget about the way it feels to touch you?_

_And all about the good times that we've been through_

'Can I forget about the way it feels to toch you?' I ask myself.

'And all the good times that we've been through?' I ask myself once more.

I know the answers to both already. No I can't forget the way it feels to toch you because I need to. I can't forget all the good times we've been through because there are so many that there basiclly a part of what makes me. Me the real me.

_Could I wake up without you every day?_

_Would I let you walk away?_

_No, I can't learn to live without_

_And I can't give up on us now_

'Could I wake up without you everyday?' I asked myself looking at the gret dull clouds.

'Would I let you walk away?' I thought over and over again.

'No, I can't learn to live without you' I finally tell myself.

Suddenly the gental breeze flows around me. I smile as I see flowers and petsals flying arpund the park. I pick a rose who fell on my lap with new determination I say.

"And I can't give up on us now. I just csn't and wont." I say to myself as I instpect the red rose.

_Oh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I' m over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I' d fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

"And I know I could say we're though and tell myself I am over you, but even if I made vow, a promice not to miss you now and try to hide the truth inside I'd fail cause . I just can't live a lie' I say to the rose in my hand.

I smile at it. It's so fragile and yet it is one of the most beautiful things I've seen.

_Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?_

_And all the reasons that make loving you so easy_

'Could I forget the look that tells me that you want me?' I ask me looking st the sky.

'And the reasons that make loving you do easy' I shooke my head.

No I can't. I can't forget the look that tells me you want me because I dream about it all the time. I can't forget all the reasons why loving you is so easy because they are the things I love most of you.

You're dence head, you're goofy smile, You're bravely,...You're caring heart. There is more to the list. I look at the grey cloudy skies and smile as little rain drops mix whith my tears.

_The kiss that always makes it hard to breathe_

_The way you know just what I mean_

_No, I can't learn to live without_

_Ohh, so don't you give up on us now_

As tears and rain drops roll down my lips I remeber when we kiss. So breath taking.

'The kiss that always makes it hard to breath. The way you know what I mean as you look into my eyes.'

No, I can't learn to live without...it...our kiss's. I close my eyes and a image of you appers. I pry do you don't give up on us now.

_Ohh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I' m over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I' d fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Ohh, and I don't wanna try_

"Oh I know I could say were through and tell myself I'm over you but even if I made a vow, A promice not to miss you now, and try to hid the truth inside I'd fail cause I...I just can't live a lie and I dont wanna try." I said to myself.

I sighed and as I was about to walk away I felt someone grab my sholder. I turned around and gasped.

"Dan..." He put his finger on my month and silenced me he wrapped his walm arms around me.

"I am sorry Runo..Please forgive me for talking you for granted. I need you and I know I sounded like I was not pleased with you but you misunderstood me I just don't want you to come...because I am afried that I might loose you and I can't bear to loose you." He sobbed

_Ohhhh, I know I could say we're through_

_And tell myself I' m over you_

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I' d fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_I just can't live a lie_

"You now I have been thinking and I know I could say were through and tell myself I'm over you but even if I made a vow a promice not to miss you now and try to hide the truth inside I'd fail cause I can't live a lie...I just can't like a lie and I won't" I told him embracing him.

"You know I am glad you can't lie" Said Dan smiling at me.

"What about you Dan?" He grined and I giggeld.

_But even if I made a vow_

_A promise not to miss you now_

_And try to hide the truth inside_

_I' d fail cause I, I just can't live a lie_

_Oh, I cant live a lie [x2]_

"You know I can't lie cause even if I made a vow a promice not to miss you now and try to hide the truth inside. You know I'd fail cause I can't live a lie. And you're the most beautiful and most important thing in my world and it not a lie." He replied pulling me into a kiss.

"I can't live a lie either cause you're my wonderful truth" I spoke. We laughed and embraced the rain stopped and sunshine eluminated the sky.

**So did u like it hated it. Any who I am so sorry I have'nt updated non of my stories I've been really busy and for thoes of u who read brawl for love a new chapter will be on it's way sometime this week so wait for it. I am goin to uploed another oneshot sometime later today so wait for it. Bye**

**DarkSummerAngle. ^-^**


	5. Chapter 5 Jar Of Hearts

Chapter - Jar Of Hearts By: Christina Perri

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. So here is Jar Of Hears By: Christina Perri**

**This song is a bit depressing yet true. This is a brithday present for my fic buddy Rocky DanxRuno. Make sure to cheak her stories they are really good she is a talented young writter. So happy b- day my you're wishe's come true.**

Chapter - Jar Of Hearts By: Christina Perri

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_

_Cause all that's waiting is regret_

I smiled as I stood in my bedroom it was just as I left it. I had returned from my traveling around the world. It was cold and warm at the same time. I smiled brightly and decided to walk around the busy streets. I quickly changed to a t-shirt and jeans along with my sweater and warm jaket along with a scarf and my winter boots. As I steped along the steps of my doorstep I smelled the winter air.

It was great being back here. I missed my home and family. Finally after months of arguing with myself if I should returen or just stay in Paris I finally choose to come back with my family for the winter holidays.

I frowend as I remeberd the reason from my departure. One word. Dan. I sighed I needed to keep my mind off of him.

'That's that whole reason you went to Paris Runo' I told myself.

I shooke my head 'You're stronger now Runo just forget him' I told my self once more.

As I started walking down the streets for my final desrination. The park for some reason I felt compled to go there. I guess because I spent most of my whole childhood here at the park. I smiled same old park. I walked down the pathway not sure were I was heading. My legs were walking for them self's.

I stop as I reach a familier fountin. I scaned the whole place same old same old. I looked at the area and saw someone standing. His back facing me. My heart skiped beats. No it can't be! It was Dan I knew it was him but what is he doing here I thought he was in Bayview Town with...Her. Insrunly I knew I could'nt take one more step towerd him cause all that's waiting is regret.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_

_You lost the love I loved the most_

I turn back but step on a twing on the floor it carks and you turn to face me. I turn around as fast as I could hopeing I can go without a word but sadly I am mistakend.

"Ru..Runo!" You say surpriced to see me well tecnacly you're seeing my back but still.

I stand still a few moments hopeing he will leave me alone. I feel someone wrap there arms around me and insrunly feel colder and dead.

"I am glad you're back." He wispers in my hair. I push him away and he looked sad. Well does'nt he know I am not his gost anymore. He lost the love I loved most when he filled me with false hope and lies.

"Leave me alone. And don't you know I am not you're gost anymore you lost the love I loved the most when you did that stuff to me When you went with Her." He looked shoked at my words but I started heading back to my aparment.

_I learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

I walked down the pathway I came from. I learned to like half alive and I am doing fine. I sighed as I looked where to go next. There was to pathways. One was rough and ugly lookeing the other was near and looked alright when I was about to choose the much more prettier pathway I felt someone hold my wrist.

"Please Runo give me another chance-" I stoped him by pulling back my hand and responded by saying.

"I learend to live half alive and I don't need you." I replied simply.

"Pleace Runo give me another chance at making things right again." He responded.

"You hurt me Dan and now you want me one more time?" I asked without any emotion. He did not speak

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"And who do you think you are? Running around, from place to place running round living scares. Collecting your jar of hearts an tearing love apart" My voice started getting higher and higher.

Who the heck does he think he is. He is not the number one brawler anymore. He is not a hotshot anymore at least to me he died to me.

He thinks that is cool to be running round leaving scars collecting his jar of hearts. Yeah he has a whole jar full of hearts he broke. Tearing love apart that's what he is doing, tearing away the real meaning of Love.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

"You know you should not be here...You're gonna catch a cold. But not from the winter breeaze no because compared to you it's warm. You're gonna get a cold from the ice inside your soul." I told him bitterly.

It felt good to finally tell him this. I continued.

"So don't come back for me." I said the he grabbed me forcully and kissed me. I pulled back and slapped him.

"Who do you think you are?" I yelled at him anger boiling inside me.

_I hear you're asking all around_

_If I am anywhere to be found_

"I hear you're asking all around for me. You ask if I am anywhere to be found well if I wanted to be found by you don't you think I would've told you where I was?" I told hm finally decideing to get this over with.

Finally decided if I wanted to be left alone then I needed to finish this and get it over with him.

_But I have grown too strong_

_To ever fall back in your arms_

"Please I need you back in my arms." He finally broke his silence

"I know you still love me so please come back to my arms." He finished.

"But I have grown too strong to ever fall back into your arms." I said.

"And I don't think I will ever be with you wait wrong word...I know I wont even think of ever being in your arms again" I finished.

_And I've learned to live half alive_

_And now you want me one more time_

"And besides I've learn to live half alive yeah half alive because that part the abled me to love and trust and care has died. And just like a dead rose it wont ever live again." I told him harshly.

"But I want you back I need you back Runo." Dan wined my eyes.

"First you hurt me and now you want me one more time?" I asked eyeing him.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"And who the heack do you think you are running from place to place leaveing scars to all the girls you've dated you proubably have a whole jar full of jars and you love tearing then apart. Right?" I told him taking my anger out.

"Runo pleace I...I madw a mistake I know but pleace give me another chance." He asked pleading.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Who do you think you are_

"Dan just...leave Your're ganna catch a cold. From the ice inside youre soul...Wait do you even have a soul? I've learn to live without you Dan and I don't love you so don't come back for me...Who do you think you are Dan for breaking the hearts of so many girls who only loved you." I told him.

_And it took so long just to feel alright_

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_

_Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back_

_You don't get to get me back_

"Pleace I reliazed that your the only one I've felt feelings for the only girl who make me feel like everything is going to be alright." He said still holding my hand my my wrist.

"And it took so long just to feel alright?...You remeber when just by seeing you save the world you would put back the light in my eyes...I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed that would've prevent me from loving you more...Cause I've learn the hard way that you promices mean nothing you broke them all" I replied bitterly.

"And know your back and you want me back...Well you don't gey me back not know not ever!" I spoke from my heart.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

"And who the hell do you think you are running round keaving scares to all you victumes collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart."

"I...Um"

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_So don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

"See so just leave me alone cause your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside you soul. Oh and remeber I don't love you anymore so don't come back for me don't come back at all" I said ge let go of my wrist. I started to leave.

_And who do you think you are_

_Running 'round leaving scars_

_Collecting your jar of hearts_

_And tearing love apart_

I sighed and turend around to see him. Staring at me tears forming inside him.

"Think of who you really are are you a guy who keeos running round collecting you jar of hearts or the...oppesite and just don't keop tearing love apart." With that I left him standing in the cold.

_You're gonna catch a cold_

_From the ice inside your soul_

_Don't come back for me_

_Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

As soon as I was out of I ran. Ran as fast as I could. 'Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside you soul.' My made said to me. 'I know but so does he' I thought to myself. 'Pleace Dan don't come back' "Don't come back at all I can't take the pain you cause me'

When I finally arrived home I went stright to my room and fell on my bed.

"Who do you think you are" I spoke to myself.

"Who...?" With that I breathed in and smiled I guess everything is going to be okay and as long as I don't give all my hope to a guy I'm going to be alright.

"Who do you think you are Dan ruinning all my happiness" I said admiring room.

"Who do you think you are"

**I hope you liked it I did. Any who hope all of you enjoyed it and happy b-day Rocky. Oh and plz keep note I am starting skool in a few days and I wont be able to update unless there holidays or weekands and I promice to update when I can.**

**See ya **

**DarkSummerAngle13**


End file.
